Ryusei Lovers
by Hero of Anime
Summary: Ryusei Date may have fought aliens, monsters, and even gods. But even he isn't prepared for what happens next, a confession from the two girls in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Super Robot Wars and ever the plot borrows a little from Kiss x Sis.**

**A/S: I finally figured out why some words were missing, so I'm uploading this chapter again. If any of you notice anything that seems off or missing, please tell me. And not just this story, but my other works as well.**

(My name is Ryusei Date; it has been three years since I've joined the EFA. In that small time, I have already fought in several wars against many enemies; some were fellow humans, some were aliens, and if you thought fighting against humans from an alternate universe was the tip of the ice berg, guess again! We even fought god-like beings. Even when things seemed hopeless, we never gave up and defeated every enemy that stood against us. As hard as the battles were, they're nothing compared to what will happen next.

**RYUSEI LOVERS**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a beautiful morning at the Far East Brigade, and a very important day too, as orders from the higher ups were given to the SRX team, the ATX team, the Aggressors, and the various units of the Hagane and the Hiryu Kai to be reassigned there. Almost everyone arrived, except for the Aggressors, whom Ryusei and the others were still waiting for.

"Major Kai and the others should be here soon." Aya said as everyone continued to wait. "I'll be good to see Latooni again now that she's back on duty." Ryusei added. "That's right… Didn't she go on leave for eight months to help Garnet and Gaido with the twins?" Mai asked. "Yep! She thought that as the older sister, she should spend as much time as she can with them." The giant robot otaku answered. "I see… (Heh… That just gave me more time to be with Ryu.)" The redhead thought as she smiled.

"They're finally here!" Irm informed everyone as the Tausendfussler landed. "Major Kai!" Kyosuke Nanbu addressed the older man as most of the Aggressors appeared. "Lt. Kyosuke, it's been a while." The Major replied. "Arado!" Tasuku said as he approached the other purple haired male. "Lt. Tasuku!" "So, does Seolla still have you on a tight lease?" The older man teased him. "I could say the same thing about you and Lt. Leona." Arado replied. "Heh… It seems we both ended up with dominating girlfriends." Tasuku stated. "Tell me about it." Arado added. "Care to tell us what you mean by us being dominating girlfriends?" The two violet haired men nervously took notice of their significant others, who both seemed annoyed.

"Where is Lat?" Ryusei asked. "For some reason, Lt. Latooni is nervous about everyone seeing her." Lamia answered. "Has something happened to her? Rai asked in concern. "Why don't you look for yourselves?" Kai said before calling out for Latooni. "Latooni! How long are you going to make everyone wait? Come on out!" A figure finally emerged from the carrier. Everyone was shocked at what they saw, instead of seeing a petite girl with shoulder-length silver hair; they were treated to the sight of a curvaceous young woman with long, silver hair.

"HOLY CRAP!" Almost everyone yelled in unison. "Arado said the exact same thing." Kai added. "Latooni, what happened to you?"Rio asked the seventeen year-old. "I don't know? I just started growing at an alarming rate; I haven't changed anything regarding my diet. It's even gotten to the point that I can't find bras my size in stores, so I have to get them custom made. Latooni explained. "It seems like you've had a late blooming." Viletta commented. "Garnet said the same thing." The silver haired girl replied.

"Are you still wearing your old uniform? It looks very tight on your chest." Aya asked out of concern. "I have no choice for the time being. I just had my new measurements taken yesterday, so I won't get my new uniform for another few days." As Latooni finished speaking, her uniform prove its inability to contain her increased bust when a button popped off, launching at high speed towards Arado. "Arado! Watch out!" Ryusei yelled out. "Huh?" That was Arado's only response before the button collided with his forehead, leaving a red mark molded to the skin as the violet haired youth fell to the ground on his back. "Arado! Are you okay?" Seolla said as Arado raised his head. "Don't worry Seolla; I'm still a-rocking Arado." The teen pilot uttered before losing consciousness.

"On no! I'm sorry!" Latooni said apologetically. "Eh? Lat… Latooni?" the silver haired pilot took notice of what the shocked otaku was pointing at, only to see that her chest and the lacy white bra that contained it was free for everyone to see. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Latooni screamed as she fell to the ground on her knees, covering her exposed chest with her arms. Tears ran down her face before a jacket was placed on her back. "Ryusei?" the girl addressed as he helped her back up. I probably can't understand what you're going through, but I do know one thing, we're all here for you. If you have a problem, you should ask us for help, we are friends, right?"

"Ryusei?" Latooni said as she remembered the conversation she had with Garnet before leaving. "Make the first move?" the seventeen year-old questioned her foster mother. "Yeah, Ryusei is still pretty dense when it comes to girls, so you have to strike first." "That's true, but what if he doesn't like how I've changed?" Latooni worried. "You should have more confidence in yourself. Ryusei may be an idiot sometimes, but he's not someone who would judge people based on their looks." The Redhead encouraged her.

Gathering her courage, Latooni leaned closer to Ryusei before locking lips with him, causing everyone to look on in shock. After the kiss ended, the psychodriver questioned her. "Lat… Why did you…?" "Because I… I love you! I always have, ever since you defended me from Alder and Tenzan." "Hey, Lt. Kyosuke?" Tasuku addressed the stoic man. "I know, you won the bet." Kyosuke said as he gave him 1,000 yen. "Tasuku!" Leona approached her boyfriend in a somewhat angry tone. "You two were betting on Lt. Latooni?" "Yeah, we bet on who would confess first, I chose Latooni and Lt. Kyosuke went with Ryusei.

Seeing what has just happened, Mai approached Ryusei. "Mai, what's wron…" Before he could finish speaking, the younger-yet technically older Kobayashi sister quickly took hold and kissed him. "Mai, Don't tell me… You too!" "Yes! I love you too. Even when you learned that I was Levi, you told me that I wasn't your enemy anymore and you even risked your life to save me. Ever since then, I've fallen of you." "Lt. Kyosuke!" Knowing what Tasuku was asking for, Kyosuke gave the violet haired pilot another 1,000 yen. "Tasuku!" Leona said in an angrier voice. "I don't believe you're betting on two girls' love lives."

"Don't think that just because you have that body, that you've won Ryu's heart! Mai stated to Latooni. "Why not? I met him before you did." The silver haired girl informed her. "I spent the most amount of time with him. I know because I've watched over seventy giant robot anime series with him, you only watched 15!" The redhead countered. "Now, now you two." Excellen said as she got between the two girls. "You both were always so close. Ms. Excell has a suggestion, why don't you two share him?" The two girls looked at each other before Latooni gave an answer.

"I guess we could do that, if Mai agrees?" "I don't mind sharing him, but it doesn't mean that we'll stop competing for his heart." "I wouldn't have it any other way." Latooni boldly stated to the redhead psychodriver. Before Tasuku could say anything, Kyosuke quickly gave him 2'000 yen. "Tasuku!" Leona shouted in a furious voice. "You do know Karma's going to bite you in the ass." "Come on Leona, you know lady luck's always on my side." The Giganscudo pilot replied.

"Eh… Do I get a say in this?" Ryusei said before he sensed two dark auras behind him. He turned around to see Aya and Seolla, both looking very pissed. "Ryusei Date!" Do you think we're going to let you have both of our sisters?" Aya said in particularly scary voice. "Wait! It's a misunderstanding! The otaku implored them. Unfortunately, the warning fell on death ears as the two women punched him, causing him to fall off the platform, which was a good 6 feet above ground.

"Ryusei!" Latooni and Mai yelled out as they went to make sure he was still alright. Kyosuke stared at Tasuku, who had tears running down his face as he gave him 8'000 yen, half of it from what he won in the previous three bets. What in the hell! Don't tell me… You even bet on the possibility that Aya and Seolla would attack Ryusei? Katina asked the two. "Yes. Unfortunately, I lost this bet." Tasuku said in defeat. "What did I do to deserve this? Ryusei wondered as he stared at the sky.

The next morning, the alarm clock rang as a hand emerged from the covers to shut it off. Ryusei rose from his bed with a yawn. However, the psychodriver notice something strange when he saw red hair to his right and silver hair to his left. "Don't tell me!" Ryusei removed the covers to see that his fears were indeed true. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryusei was sitting on the ground with his back on the wall as he pointed to Latooni, who was wearing a revealing blue nightgown, and Mai, who wore her uniforms' dress shirt, and noting else.

"Eh… Ryu?" "What's wrong?" The two girls asked as they rubbed their eyes. "Why are you both in my bed? How did you even get into my room, I had the password set. "Oh! You mean GaoGaiGar97?" Latooni replied. "How did you…?" "Come on Ryu! You're too obvious. Anyone who knows you could figure it out." Mai stated, and as though to indicate that the redhead was right, the automatic door opened before Lamia Loveless entered, wearing a gi, holding a bamboo sword, and her green hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ryusei Date! Why is Lt. Latooni Suvota and Mai Kobayashi in you bed? The cyborg demanded. "As a fellow Aggressor, It's my responsibility to watch over her and the others. I will not allow you to do such actions this early in the morning." "Wait Lamia! It's not what you think, you got to believe me!" Ryusei begged the buxom woman. "You want to become a stain on my shinai?"Lamia asked as she walked towards the frighten otaku, tightening her grip on the wooden blade "Oh Great Kamina, save me!" Ryusei thought in his head as she prepared to swing her shinai at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone stepped out of their rooms when they heard the scream from Ryusei's room. "I think I have a good idea what's happening." Irm implied as Aya and Seolla ran towards him and Rai. "Have you guys seen Mai and Latooni? They weren't in their rooms." Aya asked. "You did hear that screem coming from Ryusei's room, did you? Irm told them. "Ryusei Date!" Seolla said in a furious voice as she balled up her fist. "Let's go Seolla, we have an otaku to kill! "Yes, ma'am!" The silver haired girl addressed the older woman as the two ran towards Ryusei's room. "It looks like things are starting to get very interesting." Irm stated. "I'm worried that it might get too interesting." Rai added.

To be continued.

**A/N: Well, here is my first attempt on a mature story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Super Robot Wars. **

**RYUSEI LOVERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

A week has passed since Latooni and Mai confessed to Ryusei. However, since then, he's been doing everything in his power to avoid them, but to no avail, as Ryusei usually ended up in compromising positions with one or both of the girls, leading to severe beatings, courtesy of Aya and Seolla. Hiding from the two seventeen year-olds, Ryusei thought he was safe for the time being, until he heard their voices from down the hall. "Where did he go?" Mai asked the silver haired girl. Panicking, Ryusei tried to leave, only for his right foot to accidentally hit a small trashcan. "Oh crap!" The otaku thought. "Looks like you've got your answer." Latooni said with a smirk as the two approached the location of the noise. "What do I do? What do I do?" Ryusei wondered before the door behind him opened up and two hands dragged him in. Once inside, the door closed back up.

"No one's here." Mai said. "But that trashcan obviously was knocked down by someone" Latooni noted. "I'm afraid that we were responsible for that." Said Kuro the cat as he and his counterpart, Shiro appeared. "I don't suppose you two saw Ryusei?" Mai asked. "No." Shiro replied. "We haven't seen anyone else other than you two." Satisfied with the two familiars' answer, the two girls helped clean up the mess and went on their way. Inside the room he was dragged in, Ryusei sighed in relief as the sound of the two girls footsteps grew fainter with each step until they couldn't be heard anymore.

The otaku took notice of his two saviors, Masaki Andoh and Touya Shun. "I owe you guys one." Ryusei stated. "But why are you two here?" "The same reason as you, girl troubles." Masaki answered. "That's right; you have Lune and all those other girls from La gais. And Touya has the Power puff Girls." Ryusei stated with a smirk. "Why does everyone make that joke? Anyway, for the most part, we do feel your pain." Touya added. "Wait! Don't you guys know how to stop this?" Ryusei asked. "No. Once you have a harem, you're screwed. Even if you chose one of them or go with the Tenchi solution, your life will never be the same again." The Cybuster pilot explained. "So, in other words... it's already too late for me." The SRX team pilot said cheerlessly. "Well, whatever the reason, we welcome you to the Unwanted Harem Club." The teenaged half-Fury stated as he handed Ryusei a can of soda. "Good! Because I have a feeling I'm going to become a regular member here." The Psychodriver added before drinking his beverage.

Later that afternoon, Ryusei was once again walking down the hall, still moaning about his seemingly unavoidable fate. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Still locked in thought, the otaku pilot accidentally bumped into a certain blonde haired girl. "Oh... Irui-chan!" Ryusei addressed her. "I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." "Don't worry Ryu-oniisan, I'm fine." The young girl ensured him. "You don't seem very happy." "You can tell?" Ryusei replied. "Maybe I can cheer you up?" Irui said before raising her skirt, revealing her pink panties. "Ahhhh...! Irui-chan, what are you doing?" The shocked R-1 pilot yelled out. "Did I do something wrong? Ms. Excell told me that doing this to boys would cheer them up." The blonde said innocently. "I don't think Lt. Excellen is the best role model for young girls." Ryusei stated.

Before he knew it, Ryusei noticed the two manly shadows projecting from behind. For some reason, he felt that there was a manly song playing. A song that gave the feeling that he was going to be cleaved by a big sword. "Ryusei Date!" The otaku trembled in fear as he turned around to see the owner of the voice, only to see that his guess was right. It was Sanger Zonvolt who was joined by his fellow Aggressor, Elzam Branstein, both men did not look very happy about what they just saw. "Wait! It's not what yo..." Ryusei was stopped mid-sentence by the white haired swordsman. "Shut up and listen! I AM SANGER ZONVOLT, THE SWORD THAT SMITES LOLICONS! There is nothing I cannot cut!" He proclaimed as he drew his sword. "This is madness!" Ryusei stated. "Madness? THIS IS PARENTING!" Sanger shouted before Ryusei ran away. "Ryusei Date! Get back here and take it like a man." The self-styled samurai stated. "Of all the people who want to kill me, why did it have to be the guy that killed one of the Machinery Children in one hit?" The otaku wondered.

After running outside, Ryusei thought he was home free. However, he had a strange feeling that another song was playing, a song to override them all. And sure enough, he saw that he was being chased by a black horse, who was being ridden by Elzam and Sanger, the latter standing up on the moving mount. "Oh crap! They bought Trombe!" Ryusei panicked. "Oh! You think you can outrun my Trombe! Guess again!" Elzam declared as Trombe jumped high into the air. "How can a horse jump that high?" The Psychodriver shouted. As the two men and their steed fell towards their target, Sager raised his sword over his head. "Tatsumaki Zankantou! Smite our foe! Chestoooooooo!" The swordsman uttered as they crashed into Ryusei.

Elsewhere, Latooni and Mai were with Excellen when they saw several pieces of debris flying in the air in the background. "What was that?" Mai asked. "That would be boss smiting someone." Excellen answered. "How can that be? We weren't alerted of any enemy attacks." The buxom, silver haired girl stated.

Later that evening, several of the girls were bathing in the newly added bathhouse-style tub. They were talking about the usual stuff when Latooni noticed Ibis and Tenia staring at her bare breasts. "Their floating!" Ibis said in amazement, causing the silver haired girl to blush and cover her chest. "Wow! You're almost as big as Lamia." Excellen noticed. "I've been wondering about something?" Mai alerted the others. "Haven't you guys ever thought that we were just characters on a long running series created by a video game company?" "If that's the case, then it must have plenty of fanservice scenes like this." Excellen stated. "Eh? Aren't all anime loaded with fanservice scenes?" Tenia added. "Does this mean we're anime?" Ibis asked before Excellen stood up in front of her. "This is no anime girl! NO ANIME! You know it to be true. Even if you're an earthnoid bound by earth's gravity, not forgetting about your dreams is such a wonderful feeling." All of the girls stared at the blonde, mostly Einst woman, wondering what the heck she was talking about. Of course, they quickly realized that this was Excellen they were talking about; many of the thinks she said didn't always make sense.

Later that night, Ryusei was in his bed, recovering from his' injuries when Latooni and Mai entered. "There goes another failed pass code." The psychodriver thought. "How are you feeling, Ryusei?" Latooni asked in concern. "Well, considering that I survived a Tornado Blade, I'm actually feeling great. Then again, Major Sanger doesn't have a human-size Zankantou. "Actually, he just had one made." Mai corrected him. "Oh crap! He's going to use it on me?" Ryusei uttered. "Don't worry; the Major is using it on his next mission." The silver haired seventeen year-old ensured him. "He'll be gone for a while." "What about Irui-chan?" The otaku pilot asked. "She'll stay here." Mai answered. "Not only does she have Major Elzam, but Kusuha, Seolla, and Ibis will also watch over her." "I see." "Now that we got that out of the way, let's get started." Latooni said as she and Mai took of their uniforms. "What are you two doing?" The shocked Ryusei shouted. "We're going to heal you of course." The silver haired girl said as she and her redhead rival, in nothing more than their undergarments, approached the giant robot fan boy. Everyone could hear the screams from his room.

"Aya! Aren't you and Seolla going to stop them?" Rio asked them. "No. As much as we want to go in there and kill him, Ryusei is injured, so we'll let him go for tonight." The green haired Captain replied. "I don't know why Ryusei is complaining, he has two hot girls who would probably kill for him" Tasuku stated. "You're forgetting one thing, Tasuku." Irm informed him. "This is Ryusei, he's more likely to to marry Lat's Fairlion than Lat herself." "So basically, to Ryusei, It's more like he's blessed with suck and cursed with awesome. Or is it blessed with awesome and cursed with suck? Ouch! I think I just hurt my brain" Arado added. "Maybe you should stop talking Arado?" Tasuku warned him. "All we need to know is that Ryusei is both cursed and blessed. We don't need to make it sound more complicated than it is, we'll just end up hurting our heads." "Yeah, you got a point." Arado acknowledged. "Oh well, at least Lt. Ryusei doesn't have to worry about Ouka coming after him."

Elsewhere at the Earth Cradle, Dr. Sophia Nate has just shown Gilliam Yeager and Viletta Vadim a Rapicage being repaired by machine cells that was still functioning. "How could this be? I thought the machine cells couldn't function without Magus' core." The dimensional Jumper noted before the three opened the hatch to the cockpit. "This woman! It's just like what happen with Mai." Viletta stated as the three stared at the unconscious, dark haired female originally thought to be dead.

To be continued.

**A/S: Since it seems like the Alpha 2 plot is finally happening in the OG timeline, I decided to include Irui. However, instead of having her disappear, in this fic, I had her just return to her loli form with the memories of her adult form sealed away, and Sanger is her adoptive father. That's right! Excellen did the unthinkable; she combined Rai Ramba's epic line with Gundam ZZ's first opening theme. Sanger having a human-sized Zankantou is a reference to the upcoming 3DS crossover game Project X Zone, a game that will feature characters from Namco Bandai, Sega, and Capcom, and just in case you're wondering, yes, Sanger will meet KOS-MOS, Mega man X, Ryu and Dante. Hell… even Frank West from Dead Raising and Ulala of Space Channel 5 are in this game. Looks like Ryusei's going to have even more problems once Ouka arrives.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own SRW. Believe me, if I did, Z3 would have the "Shin Final Dynamic Special" preformed by Shin Mazinger Z, New or Shin Getter, Gaiking, and Jeeg.**

**A/N: Believe it or not, this chapter is more serious than the last two.**

**RYUSEI LOVERS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Eight months ago... a few days after the defeat of Perfectio... "What! Rob, you mean we might not be able to form SRX anymore?" Ryusei said in disbelief as Robert Ohmiya explained the situation. "It can't be helped, despite its power, the SRX still has issues. The main one is that, due to it being formed by three robots, the SRX's joints are very fragile, if just one of the parts were damaged, it would affect the transformed mech. It wasn't a problem in the beginning, all we had to do was replace and repair the parts, but as we got involved with the last few wars, I noticed that each time the parts had to be changed much more often. In fact, we had to replace parts several times in the last war, especially in the battles between the Fury and Profectio."

"Have you been able to come up with a possible solution for this matter?" Rai asked the blonde engineer. "Unfortunately, no. No matter how much we reinforce the joints, they're still weakening." "This will be troubling if another war starts and the SRX's power is needed." Viletta stated. "Give me some time; I'll see if I can figure something out." Rob requested. "We're counting on you, Rob." Ryusei said as he and the rest of the SRX team left the hanger.

"It's going to be hard, but I'm sure there's a way to fix this problem." Rob thought as he decided to reexamine the R-Series mechs, but before he could proceed with the analyses, a certain petite, silver haired girl approached him. "Oh, Lt. Latooni." The engineer addressed her. "Is there something you needed from me?" "Well... It's about the SRX. I think I might have a few ideas on how to handle the problem." The loli pilot answered. "However, I'll have to leave soon." "That's right, you're going on leave. Aren't you?" Rob asked. "Yes, but I don't mind spending some of my off time figuring out ways to improve the SRX." Latooni stated. "I see... Your ability to analyze data was always one of your strong points." Rob commented her. "Here is my Email address, send me any detailed plans you might have for the SRX. I'm sure Ryusei would appreciate it." The teen started to blush at the blondes' words. "Eh... Yeah. I hope he likes whatever I come up with?"

Present day... In the hanger, the SRX team as well as several other pilots looked on as several containers were being brought in. They were then greeted by Robert Ohmiya. "Rob, is that...?" Ryusei said in anticipation. "Yes, this is the solution we came up with regarding the SRX." The engineer answered. "We're building another SRX. However, unlike the original, it's going to be built as a single unit instead of three." "I see... Since the problem was with the transformation, it's better just to make a single unit." Rai added. "I am kind of sad that we won't be able to do that cool transformation sequence anymore, but I know we can't be picky as long as the world is in danger of alien attack. Good job, Rob!" Ryusei said to his fellow giant robot fan.

"Actually, it wasn't me who came up with the idea." Rob informed them. "If you didn't come up with it, then the person who did must be a genius." Aya stated. "Why don't ask her yourself, she's coming over right now." Ryusei and the others turned to see a certain buxom, silver haired girl. "What, you mean Latooni came up with the idea?" Ryusei asked. "That's right." Rob answered. "If you want to thank someone, thank her, she designed it while she was on leave." "Wow, you're amazing Lat!" Ryusei addressed her excitedly, causing her to blush. "No, I only did what I thought was important for the world since we might need the SRX in future battles." The seventeen year-old stated. "Even so, we're grateful, you really helped us out." Ryusei replied. "Does this new SRX have a name?" Mai asked. "We haven't come up with an official name yet, but as of now, we're calling it SRX altered." Rob answered.

"I have an idea for a na…" Rai jumped in before Ryusei could finish. "No… We're not calling it DaiRyusei!" "Aww! You already knew what I was going to say." "Why not ask Latooni, she came up with the idea." Aya suggested. "If that's the case, then I'll…" Latooni said before Rai interrupted her. "No… You're going to go with whatever Ryusei wants." "Looks like Rai is on to us, Lat." Ryusei added. "Well then, how about Banpreios?" "Banpreios? That sounds like it should be the name of a mascot for a video game company." Excellen implied. "I'm surprised; Ryusei actually came up with a decent name for once. Rai added. "For once! Are you saying that my naming skill aren't good, Rai." The otaku asked. "Yes, that would be the correct statement." The R-2 pilot replied. "Hmm…I guess we can go with that name." Rob added. "Anyway, here is the data regarding Banpreios, I've already sent a copy to Captain Viletta at the Earth Cradle. Look over it when you have a change." "That's a lot of data. I don't think I can remember it all." Ryusei stated. "Why not let Latooni help you study." Excellen suggested with a smirk on her face. "I don't thing that's a good idea!" Mai panicked. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Rai added. "If Latooni's helping Ryusei, then it makes it easy for Rai and me to help you since you're not as familiar with SRX's systems." Aya informed her sister.

Later that evening, Latooni helped Ryusei study the data regarding SRX Altered's weapons. "There's even a plan to improve the HTB Cannon?" Ryusei asked. "Yes, since you will have both Lt. Aya and Mai piloting the unit with you, The R-Gun needs to be modified to handle their combined TK levers. And with all of its other enhanced weapons, Banpreios should be much more powerful than the original SRX. The seventeen year-old explained. "What about the enhancements to the Tronium engine? Will we really be able to use it without the risk of an explosion?" "I'm still doing most of the calculations myself; but based on what we have so far, you should be able to use it at its full power. Even so, we still do plan to add an automatic override system in the small likelihood of an explosion." Latooni ensured him.

"Well, that's everything you need to know for now, although in the coming months, as Banpreios is close to completion, there may be additional information you will need to know." "Thanks for the help, Lat. I probably would still be studying for the whole night." Ryusei said gratefully. "It… It's not a problem, I don't mind helping you." The blushing curvaceous teen replied. "Eh… I think I'll go outside for some air, it's supposed to be a beautiful night." She added. "Maybe I'll come with you." (Did Ryusei just say he'll go outside with me?) The surprised Latooni thought. "Sure, if you want to."

Outside of the base, unknown to Ryusei and Latooni, Mai were watching them. "Now that I think about it, you kind of helped us with the SRX project the whole time." The otaku told the silver haired girl. "What do you mean?" "Well, remember when I asked you for your flight data for the Wildraubtier? You were still in your shy, insecure days and always ran away from me." "It's almost hard to believe I used to be like that." Latooni added. "Even so, when I was in danger, you sent me that data, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure Tenzan would have finished me off. Then you made the T-Link Double Knuckle for the R-1 and ART-1. You ended up saving me and Mai. When it comes down to it, you're one of the reasons the SRX project has been a success." "No, you give me too much credit, Ryusei." Latooni said before Ryusei wrapped his arms around her. "Ryu… sei…?" The seventeen year-old uttered as the Psycodriver's face drew closer to hers', leading to locked lips.

Mai looked on in fear that Ryusei may have chosen Latooni. She quickly ran to her room, laying her back on the now closed automatic door. "Could it be? Has Ryu chosen Latooni?" The redhead thought as tears ran down her face. (Pathetic!) Said a voice in Mai's head, a voice she hasn't heard in two years. (No, it can't be… Levi Tolar! But you shouldn't exist anymore.) Mai thought in fear. "You fool, I'm a part of you, as long as you're alive, I will continue to exist. Levi informed her. (Are you really going to let that doll take Ryusei Date from you?) (But Latooni is my friend. We were going to share Ryusei.) Mai told her. (Haven't I already told you before that you can't trust them. If you do what I say, you can win Ryusei Date back from that big breasted doll.) (Why would you help me?) Mai asked. (Because we are the same person. That means I feel what you feel, love, pain, everything!) (Does that mean…?) (Yes! Because you're in love with him, I am too. It sickens me that I'm in love with a man like him just because of you.) Levi said angrily. (So, do you want me to help you or not?) Mai took a few seconds to think about it before giving her answer. (Okay… I'll do what you say.) (Yes, do what I say and Ryusei will be yours.) Levi said with a chuckle.

To be continued.

**OMAKE- COSTUME** **CHANGE TUTORIAL **

**This is based on an** **idea I had, what if you could change a pilot's outfit in a SRW game. This is what the tutorial would be like.**

"Hi everyone! This is Ms. Excell, and my assistant, Ms. Garnet. Today, we're going to talk about the change pilot's costume option." "What does change pilot's costume do Ms. Excell?" Arado asked. Well Arado, it's like what its name says, you can change you pilots' outfit. "How do we choose it." Tasuku asked. "That's easy, you can choose it under Assign Pilot at the intermission screen. You can also choose it in unit selection before the battle begins. You can chose which pilot you want to change the outfits of. For example, we have Latooni here." Excellen closed the curtains on the loli pilot, when the curtains opened back up, revealing Latooni in her blue lolita dress. "Not only that, as you advance in the game, you'll unlock more outfits, like this. Excellen said as Latooni was now in a samurai outfit, complete with katana. "Gotta get back, back to the past, Sa-mu-rai Loli! WATCH OUT!" The blonde sang before the curtains closed and opened again, showing Latooni in a bunny girl costume, causing most of the younger men except for Ryusei and Kyosuke to nosebleed. "When you made your choice, press the X button to confirm, and now the pilot is wearing the outfit you chose.

"That's it for the tutorial." Excellen stated So Ms. Garnet, how about we dress Latooni up in more outfits." "Sure, why not?" Garnet answered Excellen. "Do I really need to wear more outfits?" The petite girl asked. "Why not? You really do look cute in those outfits, Lat." Ryusei told the now blushing Latooni. "I guess I could wear some more outfits. "Good! Next we're going to do Loli the Combat Maid! You better watch your ass Hayate Ayasaki!" The blonde declared while pointing at the screen.

The End

**A/S: I'm sure most of you would agree with me that being able to change a pilot's costume would be a cool feature in future SRW games. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
